


A Quivering Sound

by KeenWolf



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Cunnilingus, F/F, Older Connie Maheswaran, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12536948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeenWolf/pseuds/KeenWolf
Summary: Connie backs away from the defeated Pearl's gem watching dispassionately as it's retrieved by an Amethyst. The roar of the crowd feels like a physical force, so many gems yelling and shouting. She looks up to gage her Diamond’s mood. Yellow Diamond is sitting comfortably in her palanquin, but when she looks down into the arena a leer cuts across her face and Connie knows that tonight is going to be a long night.She thought she would be willing to do anything to get out of the human zoo, but she was wrong.





	A Quivering Sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BatchSan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/gifts).



> An older jaded Connie, an AU where the Crystal Gems never rebelled, and lots of public sex.

Connie jumps past the pink-haired Pearl's sword swing and ducks under another. She should end this fight, but she's impressed.

Pearls are created to be ornamental so she thought this one was just showing off when she formed a weapon, but she can actually use it. The Pearl's attacks are precise, the form perfect, but it's as if she has never been in a real fight before. Many of her attacks are overly dramatic instead of practical.

The fight ends abruptly when Connie bounces off a flying piece of broken pillar, twisting in the air as her sword cuts through the thin body in front of her. The Pearl's sword arm is still over extended and her face frozen in a state of shock and disbelief before she poofs back into her gem stone.

Connie backs away from the defeated Pearl's gem watching dispassionately as it's retrieved by an Amethyst. The roar of the crowd feels like a physical force, so many gems yelling and shouting. She looks up to gage her Diamond’s mood. Yellow Diamond is sitting comfortably in her palanquin, but when she looks down into the arena a leer cuts across her face and Connie knows that tonight is going to be a long night.

She thought she would be willing to do anything to get out of the human zoo, but she was wrong.

****

Later that night, as Connie predicted, her Diamond requests her attendance. She’s summoned to one of the largest of her Diamond's meeting places and a quick look around conforms her fears. All four of the Diamonds and their Pearls are there, seated in a circle, looking down at a raised platform in the middle of the room where the pink-haired Pearl from the arena is tied down.

“Please, my Diamond, I-I’m sorry,” the Pearl begs.

“Silence!” Pink Diamond commands and the pink-haired Pearl shrinks, biting her lip and bowing her head. Chains of light bind her on the platform in the center of the room. She’s posed provocatively on all fours with her face down and crotch in the air, she's not wearing any clothing. Connie tries to ignore the feeling of relief she feels, that this time she’s not going to be the one in that position.

She walks to her Diamond, every face turning to watch her. Connie ignores them all focusing only on the massive form of Yellow Diamond and the cruel smile on her face. As soon as she’s in front of Yellow Diamond, Connie crosses her hands in front of her chest to form a diamond and bows.

“My Diamond, you requested my presence?”

“Finally,” her Diamond says, sounding bored, she gestures at Connie, a small flick of her giant wrist, “don’t keep us waiting.”

Unbelting her robe, Connie lets her clothes fall down around her feet.

Once she’s naked she stands there, displaying herself shivering in the cold of the room. The other Diamonds lean in closer to get a good look at her body.

For some reason gems find her human body fascinating, they always want to look at it. Connie has grown used to being ordered to disrobe for their amusement. Yellow Diamond allows any of her gems to request Connie service, so she’s stoped in the halls, at meetings, in her room were she’s forced to give private viewings, and late at night when she's called upon to put on a show.

But being naked and on display is vastly superior to when the gems want to touch her.

Her body is not made of light like theirs, but flesh and bone and often gems become intrigued by it. Their hands are never soft when they touch, pinching and fondling her nipples, rubbing and squeezing her breasts, before inevitably they discover she has a pussy and asshole between her legs. Then it becomes an ordeal she has to endure. Their curious hands and fingers rubbing down there before they ordered her to spread her legs and remain still as the gems insert whatever is at hand into her holes.

That's when they find out how she responsive she is to being violated, crying out and writhing in pleasure and pain. Getting wet as they fuck her pussy and asshole, their fingers and toys ruthlessly moving inside her, the stretch of it burning. Until everything builds into an overwhelming orgasm and she squirts her release to their endless amusement.

She hates it.

Though every now and then, to her shame, she finds herself craving the intense feeling of release it gives her.

Right now the four rulers of the Diamond Authority are focused intently on Connie body and she’s just waiting for them to get on with it.

“So this is the human you choose from the zoo?” Blue Diamond says, leaning in close. Her eyes are kind and once more Connie wishes that she had been the one to pick her out. “She looks so breakable.”

“Are the tales true?” Pink Diamond says, gesturing at Connie. Her massive hand slicing through the air. “I saw her fighting abilities, but can she really crack a gem without a weapon? Using only her body? That’s impossible.”

Yellow Diamond laughs. “As my Champion she has bested all of your human challengers and even your defective Pearl. But I assure you, I’m not exaggerating when I say that she can excite a gem to the point of cracking.”

“Impossible,” Pink Diamond says.

“Show us.” White Diamond’s soft voice silences everyone.

Yellow Diamond smiles, all teeth as she waves her hand at Connie, who crosses her hands again and bows. She knows what's required of her and there is nothing to do but obey. Put on a show once again.

Turning to face the platform Connie notes the pink-haired Pearl’s shocked and fearful expression, but there's no preparation for what Connie is about to do.

She sits down in front of the Pearl, spreading her legs and putting her pussy on display for the gem. Reaching down, Connie slowly touches herself, rubbing her fingers on her clit and then down between her folds. Spreading herself open, showing the Pearl what her pussy looks like nice and close.

The pink-haired Pearl can’t seem to look away, her eyes following every motion of Connie’s hand as she fucks her fingers in and out of her pussy. Rubbing her clit in time with her thrusts so she can make herself nice and wet. Gasping as she presses down hard on her clit and rubs it just right to make her body clench down on her fingers inside her.

When she stops abruptly, the pink-haired Pearl doesn’t react, it’s as if she’s in a daze. Connie sighs, nods her head and gets smoothly to her feet, walking around the platform so she can see the results.

The pink-haired Pearl’s crotch is no longer smooth and formless, sometime during Connie’s performance the Pearl formed herself her own pussy.

Kneeing down Connie settles herself between the pink-haired Pearl’s legs. She leans forward and licks the new pussy, eliciting a high pitched squeal from the Pearl as Connie thrusts her tongue deep into the soft quivering folds. Licking around to find the Pearl’s sensitive little clit, sucking on it just to feel the Pearl shake at the new sensations.

Connie uses her fingers and tongue to play the pink-haired Pearl like a harp, forcing the gem to moan and gasp. The raising noises echoing in the large room. The Pearl begs and sobs as Connie speeds up her movements. Thrusting a finger deep inside, Connie can feel the Pearl clinch inside as her legs tremble and quiver under the assault.

She rubs hard on the Pearl’s clit as she fucks her fingers in and out, licking around them to taste the strange sweetness of the Pearl’s body. Louder and louder the Pearl cries out, her body trembling violently and Connie can feel the fine vibration building under her fingers and on her tongue. Just as it raises to a fever pitch, she stops.

In the sudden quiet, everyone can hear it, a loud hum in the room. Connie gets smoothly to her feet, walking around to the front of the Pearl, whose eyes are clenched close, tears rolling down her face. Gently, Connie tips the Pearl’s face up for all the Diamonds to see.

Her gem is glowing white, vibrating so hard it’s making a noise. Connie puts her hand out and covers the gemstone, abruptly the humming stops.

The room explodes into a cacophony of sounds, everyone talking all at once.

“How is that possible?”

“What was that?”

“As you can see, a few seconds more and the gem would have started to crack.”

“That’s disgusting.”

“Amazing.”

“It’s quite special skill.”

“Can it be taught.”

Around and around it goes. Connie knows that her Diamond is both proud and angry at her. She will be punished later for not finishing the demonstration, for not shattering the pink-haired Pearl, but she doesn’t care. She can’t do that again.

Looking around, Connie realizes suddenly that they are completely exposed and yet totally forgotten, two pawns near the edge of a chess board.

The Diamonds are arguing with each other, uncaring of anything or anyone else. Slowly, Connie moves her foot over each of the chains of light on the platform and one by one, they flicker off.

Connie has never shown anyone else this little secret perk of a body made of flesh and blood, until now. Finally when all the chains are gone, the pink-haired Pearl wobbles to her feet, confused and unsure. Connie tilts her head toward the door and then purposely turns her back on the Pearl.

Watching her Diamond’s smug face as she argues Connie can just hear a door opening and closing, the sound echoing in the distance.

No one else pays it any mind.


End file.
